duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Episode 3
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Episode 3. This is the last series of events that happened in the world since DM-01, as well as nominally ending Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser's storyline. However, The other world in Dragon Saga is caused by Codename Thirteen devastating Pandora Space, so Greatest Caesar is still responsible for the events afterward. The events on this page take place in DM-09 to DM-12, as well as all DMX and DMD sets during that time. Episode 3: Rage vs God *10,000 years have passed since the defeat of Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" by the hands of Onimaru. After the disappearance of Pandora Space, Hunters and Aliens were no longer seen. Onimaru and Shuramaru became a legend and the former's battle with Shangri-La became a myth for a cult named Oracle. *Oracles reigned as "Messengers of Gods", claiming their aim to be peace in the world. To this end, they wanted to unify the hearts of all creatures. And so, Oraclions, the new 'Gods' were brought forth from the Zero Civilization, who caused miracles with their powers. But, these 'Gods' that Oracles produced were different than the old races of Gods previously seen. However, their power was "appropriate" to be called a real God. Oracles with these "Gods of Zero" tried to keep the world pacified. *However, people who exploited the power of Zero to govern the world were also not a few. This power held overwhelming destructive and stagnating capabilities. As they thought fear was needed first, they sent heinous Earth Eaters to attack the world. In addition, in this doctrine of Oracles, Stagnation was used as a synonym of peace. Therefore, this "peace" also resulted in boredom throughout the world. Still, because of the reconstructive powers of the Oracles, the faith of their devotees continued to grow. They soon took over various races, like Grand Devils, Snow Faeries, Flame Commands, Earth Eaters, Arc Seraphims, etc. Among these followers, some would even sacrifice their lives for Oraclions. *It was this cult of Oracles that created the Gods, known as Oraclions. The supreme leader of Oracles himself became a god as well. In addition to this, the souls of some of the Gods were blown in the Zero civilization; creating "God Nova"s. The most significant among these was Yomi, the leader of the Oracle cult, who came to be called Yomi, Humanity God. *On the other hand, there were also some strays that didn't live in the cities built by Oracles. It was them whose ways of fighting were not tied to the common ones so far, which involved using various parts of their bodies themselves as weapons, and those were called Outrages. The higher echelons of Oracles started to fear these secret rebels. These rebellions aimed at obtaining freedom from Oracles' "World Domination", and would act according to their impulses and beliefs. *There was a cult to get another believer; with the Kourin of Oraclions; but the balance tips at a certain border. Suddenly one day, some Outrages appeared who could deform their whole bodies. Among the complete set of outlaws of Outrages, they were unparalleled, who came to be called 'Exiles'. *With the advent of Exiles, Outrages rose up, thus smashing the Oracles' peace. Exiles clearly became the symbols of Anti-Oracle forces within Outrages, just as Onimaru rebelled against the Unknown in the past. *Oracles wanted peace while Outrages wanted to live freely. Thus the fight; unlike any war ever begun at last. *Elsewhere, since the Zeniths disappeared from the world, the Tristone began to ponder about their own significance. It leads to such events, no one had expected at that time... Episode 3: Dead & Beat *Throughout the fight against Oracles, the unity among Outrages steadily solidified. Now that Oracles needed more energy in battles to comprehend with their situation, they tried to join hands with Snow Faeries. But Snow Faeries instead decided to co-operate with the Outrages to seek out their freedom. *Battle between Outrages and Oracles had progressed to its climax; with Outrages invading in the home of Oracles', ... Oracles were forced to move before they even recovered from the first shockwave of invasion. And finally with the force of the five Exiles, namely, Katsuking, Global, British, Michaelangelo and Robin Hood together brought the downfall of Yomi; Izumo also disappeared subsequently. With the disappearance of their leader also came forth the collapse of Oracles' cult. But luckily, in his final moments, Yomi was able to notice something important about his ideals. Yet, unfortunately, due to the disappearance of his disciple Izumo, he was not able to communicate his thoughts to him. *It seemed like the unity between Outrages was temporary, after all, they were outlaws to begin with. Now that they no longer had an enemy to defeat, Outrages started to battle each other's to test their strengths. As a result, only the Outrages led by British and those led by Katsuking remained strong. *On the other hand, Oracles had already lost both Yomi and Izumo. Those who were familiar with this cult and their believers who survived were scattered throughout the world. They subsequently began to split in two factions; those who still had faith in the Oracle cult and those who believed in the Zero. Meanwhile, Yomi's death from Exiles' hands was hard to digest for Izumo, thus he started to store up power for revenge, bringing forth someone who could overturn Death itself, Bruce, Dead or Alive. *However, the Oracle cult used their power and turned the Sword Flash, Romanov and Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon into God Novas and Oraclions. *Then in order to counter British, Katsuking and his friends decided to find the legendary Rage Crystal, whose real body is the power of friendship remained by the heroes of the past. *Katsuking, after obtained the power of the rage crystal, he got the true power of Doron Go and became Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber. *The power of outrages came from friendship. They split their power among themselves and grow together. This resonates after Katsuking obtaining the Rage Crystal. He had now inherited the power of the Hunters and decided to fight the next battle. Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *British has now become an Oraclion. This form, known as Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury, got an allover reinforcement from the Oracles. The new Mantra cult now increases in believers. The oracles then created the Pope whose power surpasses the Gods. *Bruce, the man of trust fought against the domination of the Oracles but was absorbed by Ultra Knight Punk. As he does so, his subordinates, the Death Puppets, became oracles. *In order to save British, Katsuking tried to enter British Pavilion. He was spotted by Ultra Knight Punk. In order to help British, he unleashed the power of the rage crystal and became Katsumaster, Outrage Victory. *Then at this moment, the revived God Nova OMG entered the British Pavilion and was stopped by Testa Rossa and Alice, Chaos Witch, who had decreased her life to open her powers. In order to grate his savings, Bruce used his power to revive Crossfire into Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire. *Then it was known that this is all the plan of the "Mastermind". The "Mastermind" is a boy who did not want peace but the destruction of all outrages. His power destroyed Testa Rossa, Crossfire and Alice in one shot. *The God Nova OMG were the final gods of the new century and were sealed by the Oracle Jewel. They were spawned when the emotionless zero infused with the power of holy and evil. And the "Mastermind" was actually Izumo, who was thought dead. *Izumo guarded Yomi and was deeply wounded. Then he swore revenge and healed by storing energy after the cult collapsed. He controlled British and made the Outrages fought each other. On the other side, in order to swear revenge, he obtained the Oracle Jewel. *The oracle jewel was Awakened by Izumo and it turned Izumo into a Super Godkind whose power exceeded the humanity god. In order to create a new world and take revenge for his master, he started attacking the Outrages. Episode 3: Omega Climax *The Holy Evil god Izumo started his revenge against the outrages and fought Katsumaster. The overwhelmingly powerful omega defeated Katsumaster and got the Rage Crystal. Then the true power of the crystal awakens and links with Izumo, turning him into God Izumo, Lawless Godkind. *In order to help him, Yomi was revived into Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God. With both leaders revived, the cult became one. *However the returned Yomi lost his mind as a price for his revival and attempted to destroy the world regardless of oracle and outrage. Then Izumo, who has avenged for his master, was attempting to create a god world. This Yomi, untouchable by hand, cannot be resisted by anybody. * On the other side, when the god novas were awakened by the energy of the rage crystal and oracle jewel, The outrage with the power of gods appeared. Katsudon, who obtained Izumo's rage crystal, united with the outrages and the exiles and started the fightback. *Katsudon, who gathered the power of his friends, cut the link between Izumo, the rage crystal and the oracle jewel. Then as Izumo lost the power of the gods, Katsudon obtained the two crystals and became Katsumugen, Climax. *Then Katsumugen and Izumo and Yomi clashed and shattered the world. Under the help of his fellow outrages, Katsumugen defeated Izumo and before the last attack, Yomi appeared. *Yomi knew the collapse of the cult. His love for all didn't change between oracle or outrage. As he lost his crossover mind, he absorbed Katsumugen's last attack and was shattered. *Then Katsumugen knew that the oracles loved each other and started peace talks. He succeeded and returned the world to its beautiful self. The war of oracles and outrages had ended and they had admitted each other's existence. Then the oracles started pursuing freedom. So this is the true peaceful world... *The story ended since Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser unleashed the Galaxy Shot - HELL. However, the story now shifts to another world... Category:Timeline